


Letting Her Hair Down

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: The school brainiac meets the star jock





	Letting Her Hair Down

“I’ll never understand why the least occupied place in school, has the best air conditioning…”

 

Republic City High. Leaning back in a chair in the library was Korra, star jock of the school. Who was currently ditching practice due to the 98 degree heat outside.

 

“Yeah, Coach Tenzin is gonna yell at me and lecture me. But I’d rather get a verbal lashing than broil my brains out in that heat.”

 

Grabbing a random book off the table, she placed it over her face.

 

“May as well catch a decent nap while I’m here.”

 

While she tried to nap, another student entered the library. The bookish Asami Sato, hair tied in her usual prim bun and her red eyeglasses adoring her face. Glancing around the library, she saw some student leaning back with a book over her face.

 

_Some people. What kind of lazy…wait, is that…_

She noticed the sleeves cut off of her shirt, and the tanned, toned arms that benefited from that choice. She’d spent quite some time in the bleachers admiring those arms. And the rest of the girl they were attached to.

 

_Oh goodness, it’s Korra!_

Quite a few boys (And girls) had chased after Korra. But she turned down every one of them. Asami doubted she’d fare any better, but she’d give it the old college try.

 

_Okay, here we go. Be confident._

Taking  deep breath, she grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down at the same table Korra was napping at.

 

_Okay, Asami. This is typically the part where you say something. Come on, she’s right here. Open your…open your…_

Her mental psych-up was sidetracked by a tickle in her nose.

 

“ **ACHOO!** ”

 

Her sneeze echoed throughout the library. And more annoyingly…

 

“Great, my hair is messed up.”

 

The rather forceful sneeze had caused her bun to come undone, sending her hair cascading down to her shoulders.

 

“So much for my nap…”

 

Korra removed the book from her face, casting a glare at the noise maker.

 

“You maybe wanna keep it…down…wow.”

 

Sitting at the other end of the table was a total knockout in her eyes. The long, gorgeous hair. The sparkling green eyes behind the glasses. The air of intelligence about her. Korra was at a rare loss for words.

 

“Uh…um…nice book you got there.”

 

Asami hadn’t really looked at the book she grabbed. She just needed an excuse to sit near Korra. Which is why she seemed surprised when she turned out to be holding ‘Coming To Grips With Your Sexuality’. The two girls sat there in silence for a few moments. A silence broken by a shared fit of giggling between the both of them.

 

“So, cutie pie. How long have you been going to RCH?”

 

Asami stopped laughing instantly. The girl she’d been crushing on for almost a year had just called her 'cutie pie’. She suddenly felt on top of the world.

 

“Um…as long as you have, actually. I’m Asami Sato. I just look different cause my hair is down.”

 

Korra slid up closer to her, bravely flicking a lock off her shoulder.

 

“Right, Sato. The booky girl with the hair bun. I gotta say, you look drop dead gorgeous without that thing. You should wear your hair down all the time. Also…”

 

Korra reached out, sliding the other girls glasses off.

 

“Some contacts would do you wonders. Eyes this pretty shouldn’t be stuck behind a pair of glasses.”

 

She was inches away from Asami’s face, her pretty crooked smile visible even though her vision was slightly blurred. She made a mental choice then and there.

 

_Please be worth it…_

She stole a kiss from Korra, quickly breaking it off and hiding her face in her hands.

 

_She’s gonna hate me.._

Instead, she got a return kiss on the cheek.

 

“Smart, brave _and_  pretty. How did I not know you until now?”

 

Before any more flirting could take place, the library shook with a shout of…

 

“ **KORRA!** ”

 

Korra simply rolled her eyes at the bellowing yell.

 

“Welp, looks like coach found my hiding spot. Gotta motor, cutie.”

 

She hopped up from the table.

 

“We should hang after school, gorgeous. See you then.”

 

She gave Asami a parting wink, following her still shouting coach out of the library. Asami could only think of one word.

 

“Wow.”


End file.
